Untouched
by TessaStarDean
Summary: A Queen and her Captain of the Guard finally see what they mean to each other. Crossover between CSI:NY and 24, completely AU. Please read and give it a chance. MacMichelle, FlackStella
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Okay, this is extremely AU. It's a crossover between CSI:NY and 24 (Mac Taylor and Michelle Dessler), but it's set in another world entirely, where kings and queens and lords run rampant. It was inspired by the song "Untouched" by The Veronicas, and the plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone until I'd written it. I hope you'll give it a chance. Should only be a few chapters.

She could always feel him. Whether he was right by her side or in the shadows, she knew that she could turn and point to him without a moment's hesitation. His eyes followed her everywhere even as his body stayed still, every muscle taut as he kept watch. At the slightest hint of provocation, he would be in front of her, using himself as a shield to protect her. He had been doing it for so long, that there wasn't any other way for him to be - it was who he had become.

Even now, as another potential suitor sought her hand, she was thinking of her Captain of the Guard. Right now, his eyes moved between her and Lord Galyon, weighing the threat, measuring the distance. She had no doubt that he could be there in less than a second if Galyon was foolish enough to overstep his place. But instead the pompous man before kept heaping compliments on her, completely oblivious of the fact that she was utterly bored and uninterested.

"You play a dangerous game, Michelle," Mac murmured as he escorted her from the throne room. He was one of the few people bold enough not to call her "Your Majesty."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. Michelle gasped, though as much from the fire that erupted in her skin as the surprise from his actions. Mac brought his face close to hers, his eyes intense as they bored into her own.

"Galyon may be a fool, but he's dangerous. You may not intend it, but you're leading him on."

Ignoring the heat moving through her body, she stood up straighter and gave him a hard look. "I'm being polite -"

"You're being weak. He won't take your rejection well."

She snorted. "He doesn't have much of a choice." Giving him a small smile, she moved even closer. "Besides, I have you to protect me."

They were so close that they could feel the heat of the other's breath. Mac's hand tightened on her arm, his eyes traveling over her face as his breathing became shallow. Suddenly, he seemed to realize where they were and how close they stood, and he stepped back, letting go of her as though he'd been burned.

"You can't always count on that."

Michelle frowned. "Why not?"

Mac met her eyes briefly before looking at a spot on the wall behind her. "Because I'm only a man," he said quietly. Clearing his throat, he raised his voice. "Your rooms, my Queen. I'll post guards."

She gave him a rueful smile as she turned to the door of her apartments. "You always do."

8888888888888888888888

Flack shook his head as they moved away from the queen's apartments, the rest of the guard scattering except for the two who would spend the night posted at her door.

"Something bothering you?" Mac asked coolly.

"I just don't get it," the other man muttered. "You and the Queen...there's definitely somethin' there."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Mac. You two practically set the room on fire when you touched her! Just because you're too damned chivalrous to -"

Mac turned suddenly and slammed Flack up against the wall. His face was mere centimeters from the younger man's, and there was an intense anger burning in his eyes.

"Don't you EVER talk about her that way," he hissed, his voice dangerously low. "If you value your life or your job, you will show her every ounce of respect that she deserves!"

Flack stared at the captain in disbelief. He could see in his eyes that much of his anger had come out of his embarrassment. Mac Taylor was a private man, and he didn't like his business known to any but those closest to him. And now, for the first time, he saw how deep his commander's feelings for the queen went. It was far more than just a physical attraction. Flack was certain that the man before him was in love.

Mac seemed to realize that he had overreacted. Slowly, he let go of Flack, taking a couple steps away from him as he ran a hand through his short hair.

"I'm sorry," Flack said quietly, keeping a wary eye on him. "I wasn't tryin' to -"

"I know," Mac cut him off. "I know."

"I just...you to could be happy, Mac."

The older man sighed. "I'm the Captain of her Guard, Flack -"

"And the only man in her heart."

For a minute they just stared at one another. Eventually, though, Mac dropped his eyes and turned away.

"I'll see you in the morning."

88888888888888888888

"Is something bothering you, Your Majesty?" Stella asked as she helped her out of her gown.

Michelle sighed. "You know better than that, Stella. No titles when we're alone."

Her attendant rolled her eyes. "I notice you managed to avoid my question."

Michelle let her eyes meet Stella's in the mirror. They stared at each other for a minute, Stella's hands stilling on the last set of clasps on the dress. Finally, the queen sighed again, glancing away.

"Am I a fool?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." Michelle's eyes snapped back to Stella, but the woman just shrugged. "So is he."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want my honest answer?"

"Yes."

Stella nodded as she finished with the clasps, letting Michelle slide the dress off. The queen sat in her undergarments while Stella moved to the pins in her hair.

"You shouldn't be entertaining potential suitors. You know what and who you want. This charade is only making everyone miserable. And Mac…he needs to get over the difference in station. He thinks himself undeserving of you, and that you could never love someone like him. He's convinced himself that you only see him as a grizzled old soldier, and that if you feel anything, it's nothing more than a passing physical attraction." Stella sighed. "As I said, you're both fools."

Michelle glared at her for the last comment. "And how do you know so much about the inner workings of Mac Taylor?"

She smirked. "I have my ways."

"Ah, yes. It helps when your husband is his second-in-command." She paused, pursing her lips. "Has Flack managed to get you pregnant yet? You've been married almost a year – and I hear rumors that the two of you can't keep your hands off of each other."

Stella blushed at that. "I'm late," she murmured.

Michelle's eyes widened. "How long?" she asked breathlessly.

"Four weeks."

The other woman was immediately out of her seat and hugging her friend. "Stella, that's wonderful! Have you told Flack?"

She nodded. "Last night. We're trying to be calm about it. Anything could happen –"

Michelle hugged her again. "I'm so happy for you."

Fighting back tears, Stella disentangled herself. "Come on, Your Majesty. You'll never get to bed if we don't get you into the bath."

Michelle winked at her as she got into her robe. "You just want to get back to your gorgeous husband."

"He does seem more eager now that he knows…"

Michelle laughed. "You know, I think I can bathe alone tonight."

Stella frowned, but her eyes lit up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go. Have fun. At least one of us deserves it."

"I'll get your bed ready. Then I'll go." She turned to go, but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Thank you, Michelle," she said quietly.

The queen smiled. "What are friends for?"

88888888888888888888888

Hawkes sighed as he shuffled his feet a little. Night duty was not one of his favorites, but one of the other guards had come down with a nasty cold, and Mac was insistent that you had to be at full health to guard the Queen's apartments. He glanced over at Donovan, and noticed that he was fidgeting.

"You okay?"

The other guard sighed. "Can you cover me for five minutes? Nature calls."

"Hurry up."

Without another word, Donovan turned and made his way down the corridor, disappearing around a corner. Hawkes watched him go, something tickling at the back of his mind. Shaking his head, he returned his attention back to the job at hand.

888888888888888888888888

A small wind moved through the room, sliding through Stella's dark curls. Looking up, she frowned – she had closed all of the windows before Michelle got back to the room. She finished turning down the bed sheets and then moved back through the apartments, going deeper into the castle. The queen's rooms were large, and she had a sitting room that she liked to use on rainy days when she had a few moments to read. As Stella walked in, she saw that one of the smaller windows was slightly ajar, the wind blowing through and cooling the room.

Seeing the window, a cold fear settled in the pit of her stomach. She turned immediately, but jumped back when she saw a dark shadow standing in the room with her. Without any hesitation, Stella lashed out, throwing her fist at the man's face just like Flack had taught her. The blow connected and he fell to the ground, but she never saw the second shadow standing behind her. Glass shattered and pain flashed through her head as the room slowly dissolved into darkness.

88888888888888888888888888

It was the sound of glass breaking that spurred Hawkes into action. He was through the door in a matter of seconds, pausing only slightly when he saw that all the lamps had been extinguished. There was a blur of movement to his left, and as he peered into the darkness, he was sure that he saw men lifting two bodies and moving toward the back of the queen's apartments. Hawkes jumped forward to stop them, but he didn't see the flash of silver to his right until it was too late. He felt the blade slide through his body, and he strained to make out a face as he fell to the ground. Reaching out, he grabbed at his assailant, hearing the tear of fabric as the man jerked away from him to follow his companions. Fighting the desire to close his eyes, Hawkes gathered every ounce of breath in his body.

"GUARD TO THE QUEEN! GUARD TO THE QUEEN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who have read this so far. I know it's a very unusual setting for our characters, but I hope you'll stick with it!**

Mac's head snapped up at the sound of Hawkes raising the alarm. He hadn't yet unbelted his sword, and without hesitation he flew back into the corridor. Running as hard as he could, he raced toward the queen's apartments.

Somewhere along the way, he was joined by Flack and Danny. He knew that other members of the guard would be coming from different directions; he prayed that they weren't too late.

The rooms were dark when they reached them, and Flack immediately re-lit the lamps. Hawkes was suddenly visible on the floor, blood spilling from his side. Mac was there in an instant, using his to put pressure on the wound.

"Hammerback! Now!" he barked at one of his guards, sending the young man running. Then he turned back to the man before him. "Hawkes? Hawkes! Tell me what happened."

"Kidnapped," he whispered, his voice hoarse as he winced in pain. "Saw them...took two..."

Flack's face turned deathly white. "Stella," he breathed.

"Where did they go?" Mac pressed.

"Back..." Hawkes explained. "Toward the back..."

The doctor arrived then, looking flustered at having been woken so abruptly. As soon as he saw Hawkes on the ground, though, he carried his bag over and knelt across from Mac.

"Oh my," he murmured.

"Sid?" Mac asked, waiting for the doctor's eyes to meet his. "Take care of him."

Sid nodded. "Of course."

While the other man got to work, Mac got back to his feet.

"Alright, they can't be too far ahead of us, and we know the land better than they do. There's only one way out at this hour after the alarm's been raised, and that's the Tagana River. Danny, I want you to take half of the men and cut them off from the River - there's only one place where they can ford. We'll come from behind and box them in."

Danny nodded and grabbed some men,leaving Mac with their best tracker. When they were gone, Flack and Mac moved into the sitting room, staring at the open window.

"She's pregnant, Mac," Flack said quietly. "Stella."

Reaching out, he rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "We'll get them, Flack. We'll bring her back."

"And when we catch up with them?"

Mac's eyes hardened. "We show them what happens to men who take our Queen."

888888888888888888888

As they galloped through the night, Mac had a tenuous grip on his fear and anger. He cursed himself over and over again, his mind playing through how this had happened. He should have stayed, searched her rooms, refused to leave until he was absolutely certain that she was safe. But their conversation had unbalanced him, and he had needed to get away from her before he did something rash. The woman completely unhinged him, and he was afraid that he would slip, and that she would see the feelings he had been working so hard to conceal.

But now his cowardice may have cost Michelle her life. Maybe if he had been more focused on his duties instead of his feelings and fears, she would be safe right now, asleep in her bed.

They rode on through the darkness, Mac's stomach knotting painfully. He didn't know exactly what he would do if she was dead when they found her. The only thing he was sure of was that, regardless, he would hunt down the man responsible as long as it took - and then he would kill him.

8888888888888888888888

"There's the river!"

Galyon looked up to see the Tagana River up ahead. So far, Donovan had been true to his word. the lord glanced over at the former member of the queen's guard. He had been useful, but Galyon was starting to wonder if he could serve a better purpose floating face-down in the river.

He let his eyes slide over to Michelle, and his lip curled into a sneer. She thought him foolish and oblivious, but he had seen right through her. He knew that she had no intentions of letting him get any closer. But now he would have her whether she wanted it or not, and she would be disgraced. Letting his eyes travel up her body crudely, he saw the way she glared at him.

"Is there a problem, Your Majesty?" he asked mockingly. "You look a little bruised. Of course, you did put up quite a fight. Even your attendant knocked down one of my men." The gag in her mouth prevented her from answering, but Michelle's eyes slid over to Stella.

"Ah yes," said Galyon. "You're probably wondering why I took her as well." He shrugged. "I abhor killing women. Besides, I'm sure at least one of my men will find her entertaining."

Stella shivered visibly, but before Galyon could continue, one of his men cried out.

"Sire, look! They've cut us off from the river!"

Galyon swore under his breath as Danny and the others materialized out of the darkness. The black uniforms that identified them as the queen's guard had hidden them perfectly in the shadows, and he wondered briefly if he had underestimated them.

"Goin' somewhere?" Danny asked, drawing his sword.

Galyon sat straight up in his saddle. "And what business is that of yours?"

Danny's eyes hardened. "You're an intruder on the Queen's land, and you got two women in your possession that most definitely don't belong to you."

"Are you willing to fight us? Anything could happen in a battle, and the women may become collateral damage."

Before Danny could answer, the sound of thundering hooves erupted all around them. A moment later, Mac, Flack, and the rest of the guard came out of the trees, effectively cutting off any hope of a retreat.

"GALYON!" Mac roared, his sword bare.

The lord made a small gesture, and one of his men pulled out a bow. Quick as lightning, he had an arrow knocked, and then was letting it fly. The arrow hurtled through the air, and it was only because his horse reared that Mac wasn't killed instantly. It struck his left shoulder, sinking deep into the flesh and embedding itself there.

Before that arrow even struck home, Flack had let loose one of his own. The metal tip pierced the archer's eye and he screamed, dropping his bow as he toppled off of his horse. As their opponents charged, Flack threw his own bow to the ground and drew his sword, his eyes searching for his wife before throwing himself into the fray.

The fighting was fierce, but Mac wasn't aware of most of it. He went straight for Galyon and Michelle, his sword at the ready. The other man met his blow and the weapons clanged together. Through his rage, the only thing Mac could hear was the the blood pounding in his ears, and he went after Galyon wildly.

Michelle watched them fight, the fear nearly choking her. She could see that Mac was desperate, and she knew how easily a man in that condition could make a fatal mistake. Her eyes were drawn to a riderless horse beside her; a small knife was attached to the saddle, and it was just within reach. Pulling it out of its sheath, she set to work on the ropes around her wrists.

When she had finally freed herself, she looked back up at the two men in front of her. It was obvious that Mac was tiring and his injury was slowing him down. She watched in horror as he overextended his swing. Galyon's eyes lit up and he raised his sword for the death blow.

Michelle did the only thing she could think of. She lunged forward and sank her blade into his right leg. Galyon howled in pain and turned towards her, his eyes blazing.

"You little whore -"

He never saw Mac coming. With one clean sweep, the Captain of the Guard took off his head, stopping him just as his hands reached for the queen. A moment later, his headless body slumped forward and he fell from his horse.

Mac's eyes immediately moved to Michelle. She was shaken and bruised, her robe dirtied and hanging off one shoulder, but she seemed otherwise uninjured. Reaching forward, he wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted her from the saddle, pulling her until she sat across his lap. Without a word, she tangled her hands in the front of his jacket and buried her head in his chest. Mac held her tightly, letting himself breathe her in.

"I've got you, Michelle," he whispered in her ear. "I've got you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And it's finished! Big thanks to all those who were willing to take a chance and read it. I know it was a really weird place to put our CSIs, but I enjoyed writing it. **

Michelle nestled safely in his arms, Mac raised his eyes to survey the damage. Every one of his men was still breathing, though two or three were injured. He could see that Donovan was dead, but he no longer considered him one of their own. Danny stood over the traitor's body, and when their eyes met, Mac nodded at him in approval.

Flack rode up then, Stella seated behind him and holding him tightly around the waist. Her lip was split and her curls wild, but there was a relieved look on her face as she saw Mac and Michelle.

"Are you two alright?" Mac asked.

Flack nodded. "We're good. You shoulda seen Stell, though. She took down two guys before I could even get to her."

Michelle's eyes locked with her friend's. "The two on either side of you?" she asked quietly.

Stella nodded, and her husband saw something flash in her eyes. Turning slightly to get a better look at her, he frowned.

"What is it?"

She rested her head against his back. "They were the ones detailing what they were going to do to me when we stopped."

She could feel his entire body tense at her words, and he gripped her hands as they rested on his stomach. Instead of saying anything though, he looked over at Mac again.

"You gonna pull that out?"

The captain didn't even glance at the arrow protruding from his shoulder, though his face was strained. "No. I don't want to risk bleeding out. Let's get them back to the palace. Then I'll have Hammerback look at it."

The ride back was silent. They kept a steady pace, knowing that their injured needed a doctor, and it wasn't long before they were back at the palace. Mac got down from his horse, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he reached up and helped Michelle down as well. Her body slid down the length of him, and they soon found their faces only an inch apart. Both had words on the tip of their tongue, but Mac was the first to speak, ignoring the things his heart wanted to say.

"I'll send the doctor straight to your rooms."

"No."

He frowned at the firmness of her voice. "But -"

"No," she repeated. "I'm not the one with an arrow sticking out of my shoulder. Sid will see to you and your men first. That's an order."

Without another word, she turned and stalked into the palace. Stella sighed, letting Flack kiss her before she followed the queen.

88888888888888888888888

"Your Majesty?"

Michelle looked up to see Sid Hammerback coming into the room cautiously. She knew that Mac had doubled the security around her apartments, and that the doctor had already been questioned and searched - just in case.

"Did you see to my guard?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"All of them? Even Mac Taylor?"

He gave her a small smile. "Yes. He was quite objecting, but I finally got the arrow out of him. He'll be fine."

"Thank you. And Stella?"

"I asked her some questions and did a cursory examination. From what I can tell, the baby is fine, but time is the best answer for that."

Michelle breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I heard from the guards that Hawkes is going to make it as well."

"Yes. He's certainly a fighter." Sid paused. "And you, Your Majesty?"

"What about me?"

"Mac made me promise I would examine you as well - I think he fears that you're hiding injuries."

Michelle shook her head. "I'm fine, Sid. If it makes you feel better, you can look at this cut on my head. But otherwise they left me uninjured."

He nodded and got to work. It took no more than a couple minutes as he cleaned the wound; it was shallow and he told her that it wouldn't leave a scar. When he was finished, he smiled at her kindly and asked if there would be anything else that she needed.

"No. Thank you, Sid."

She waited until he left before gathering a long robe and leaving her rooms. The guard outside stopped her, as she knew that they would.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Tratham said. "We're under strict orders to go with you wherever you're headed."

She nodded. "Then you can escort me to Mac Taylor's rooms. And then you will stand outside for as long as I am there."

The guards knew better than to ask questions. Silently they turned and headed down the corridor.

8888888888888888888888888888

Danny jumped slightly when the door to the infirmary opened. Turning, he saw Sid's assistant, Lindsay, coming in. She stopped when she saw him, obviously not expecting anyone.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

He gave her a small smile. "Nah, don't worry about it. Hawkes is sleepin' anyway."

She nodded, moving further in and setting a fresh pitcher of water by the bedside.

"I'm glad that your friend will be alright. You were all very brave tonight, rescuing the queen and Stella."

He shrugged. "It's the job."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "And we all know that it's more than just a job for most of you. When you vow to protect someone with your life...that means something." She paused. "At least it should."

Danny caught the change in her voice. "Anyone ever made that promise for you?"

She shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "Once."

"And what happened to him?"

"He got another woman pregnant and married her."

Danny frowned. "Doesn't sound like he meant his promise."

Lindsay gave him a sad smile as she went to leave the room again, her work finished.

"There are men who don't mean what they say."

As she walked by him, he reached out and gently took her arm.

"And what about those of us who do?"

Glancing up, Lindsay blushed slightly, her smile turning warm and genuine.

"Then those men should speak up more often."

Seeing the wonder on his face and the smile that was tugging at his lips, Lindsay gently pulled her arm out of his grasp and left the room. For a long time afterward, Danny just stood there, grinning like an idiot.

"Now that's a woman I could love," he murmured to Hawkes.

88888888888888888888888888

She didn't knock. As soon as she reached his room, she reached out for the handle and let herself in. She could tell that Mac was startled by her sudden entrance; his torso was bare except for the bandage on his shoulder as he moved through his room, putting things into a bag.

"Mac -" She stopped when she saw his sword unsheathed and lying on his bed. "What's going on?" she demanded.

His eyes met hers briefly, and she saw a plethora of emotions race through them before he dropped her gaze.

"I can't be your captain anymore."

His words stopped her, sending a cold knife through her heart. She felt dangerously close to tears, but before the first could fall, anger flared through her and she glared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm resigning, Michelle."

"You will do no such thing!" she yelled, jabbing a finger at him as his eyes finally met hers.

"I can't protect you -"

"Protect me?!" she asked. "You saved my life tonight, Mac. Not to mention my honor and my best friend!"

His eyes hardened as he raised his voice to match hers. "It's my fault you were taken in the first place!"

Michelle shook her. "You had no way of knowing about Donovan -"

"I should have!" he roared. "He was one of my mine. I worked with him every single day, and I had no idea! You deserve a captain who's alert -"

"I don't want another captain!" she yelled. "I don't want anyone but you!"

At that, they both stopped and stared at each other. Their eyes were searching, breathing just slightly harder from their yelling match. Her anger ebbing and her tears returning, Michelle took a hesitant step forward.

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

His eyes softened, and he took half a step toward her. But Michelle knew that she was going to have to make the first move, that he needed to be sure of what she wanted before he did anything. That thought made her smile - his first concern was always her.

Stepping forward, she took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. For a moment he stiffened, but then his entire body relaxed as her lips moved over his, eliciting soft sighs from him. Slowly, tentatively, he reached for her hips, pulling her up against him as he began to kiss her back. Michelle opened her mouth slightly and Mac took the hint, nipping on her bottom lip before taking the kiss deeper.

Everything changed in that moment. As their tongues met, something sparked alive in Mac, and he let go of every inhibition that had been holding him back. His arms tightened around her, aligning their bodies and closing any space between them. One hand traveled up her back, tangling in her thick dark hair as he possessed her, his head swimming as she surrounded his every sense. Her hands traveled over his chest, causing him to moan as he reached for her robe, pushing it off of her shoulders. But as he touched the bare skin of her shoulders, he pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers as he breathed heavily.

"Wait," he whispered.

She ran her fingers along his lips. "I'm done waiting."

"We can't," he protested. "You -"

"I'm not some blushing virgin, Mac," she said bluntly. "I was married before, in case you've forgotten. It's been a long time since my husband died, and a long time since I've admitted to myself how I feel about you, and I'm done waiting." She reached up and kissed him softly. "Besides, I'm asking you to be a lot more than just my lover, Mac."

He kissed her back, more slowly this time, drinking her in as deeply as he could. When he pulled back, there was a comfortable smile on his face.

"I still have to resign."

She thought about that for a moment. "I guess you do. But you'll be moving to better rooms." He blushed at that, and Michelle laughed. "I think Flack would make a wonderful Captain of the Guard."

He nodded. "I agree."

"Good." She kissed him again, pushing him back towards his bed. "Because I've think we've done enough talking now."


End file.
